Kissing The Butler
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Because of Alois flustering him one day, Ciel becomes curious on how to kiss people. He was never worried about such affairs before, but now that he had all the time in the world, who better to ask for help than his butler? Fluff yaoi kissing smut lemon cute Ciel x sebastian sebastian/ciel


Sebastian x Ciel- Kiss

Summary: Because of Alois flustering him one day, Ciel becomes curious on how to kiss people. He was never worried about such affairs before, but now that he had all the time in the world, who better to ask for help than his butler?

Fluff yaoi kissing smut lemon cute Ciel x sebastian sebastian/ciel

This is mainly just fluff, so there's no need for a warning. Teehee

* * *

Let's just say Ciel is older than what he was in the anime.

Even though this fanfic only has fluff in it...I feel odd about letting a 13 year old kiss a 2000 year old demon ... he's just not legal yet. Lol

Anyway, for once I don't have to put up my explicit warning up! My oh my!

* * *

"Can you teach me how to kiss?" Ciel asked out of the blue.

Sebastian, who'd been serving tea, stopped in his pouring but for a moment. He was baffled that his young master had asked that. It wasn't a demand, he actually _asked_.

Sebass wasn't sure if it was a question that he was legitimately serious about, if it was one that was questioning his abilities or if he was joking.

He was **the** black Butler. He could do _anything_. Kissing was among one of the very simple things he could do.

Not that he minded teaching him but where did this sudden interest in activities such as this come from?

He cleared his throat, having been caught off guard. "Why does the young master care to know about such affairs? Where has this interest come from?"

"Why must you question it!" He was embarrassed enough without Sebastian feeling the need to question him about it with that signature smirk of his.

Truth be told, the spoiled brat Alois said somethings that really got underneath his skin and poked at his thoughts for a while.

He recalled the memory vividly. More than he liked.

-Memory -

_Alois and Ciel sat in the blond's room, chatting about their butlers._

_"What? Your butler hasn't kissed you?" He laughed, making Ciel very annoyed._

_"Wait, do you even know how to kiss?!" Ciel blushed and looked away. He'd been too busy with his revenge to be even thinking about stuff like that._

_But now that it was brought to his attention...he became curious about these things._

_He wondered how his lips would feel pressed up against that of his butler's...now that Sebastian was his for the rest of eternity, he now had plenty of time to hone those abilities. _

_"Weren't you engaged to that girl? And you two never kissed once?" Alois burst into laughter once more. He clutched his stomach and fell over into his perfectly fluffed pillows._

_This embarrassed him to no end but he stopped letting it show. In his head, he just imagined stabbing him over and over again. _

_"Well unlike you, I had important matters to attend to. I didn't have time for something as silly as that..." he defended himself._

_Very seriously, the blond sat up, took one look at the raven haired boy, and then burst into gut busting laughter again._

_Between his loud giggles, snorts and whooping chuckles, he said things like "he ...he can't kiss! Hahahah! Non-kisser!" and "soon to be married but doesn't know how to please either set of lips!"_

_In annoyance, Ciel stormed off back to his carriage and went home._

-End memory -

"Will you do it or not?" He asked impatiently. He already felt vulnerable asking such a personal, silly question, with Sebastian taking so long to answer him, it was frustrating.

Then again, he could always order it...that's probably what Sebastian was trying to get him to do anyway for, he still hadn't answered his question. He just watched him as he became more and more flustered.

Sebastian was actually deciding if he should demonstrate with some one else, or give him a hands on experience.

There were different ways to learn and everyone learned differently. But kissing was more of those hands on things.

Should he actually give instruction or should he just do it until he catches on?

Oh, he could just think of all the little sounds he'd make when being kissed.

The butler rather liked all this blatant adorable emotion on his master's face. The blush, the way he squirmed in his chair, the pitch and tremble of his voice...it was all so alluring, so adorable.

He couldn't help but to smirk. It was the very smirk that made everything worse for Ciel.

But Phantomhive became sick of his silence.

With pure authority and frustration in his voice he said, "Sebastian, I order you to kiss me right now!"

As soon as it passed his lips he realized he should've worded it differently.

His butler chuckled darkly as he kneeled down. "Yes, my lord." He took his delicate hand into his gloved one and kissed the back of it.

Slowly he kissed his way up his arm to his neck, which earned him a few quiet gasps and just barely audible pants, and eventually made it up to his face.

He didn't kiss him right away, no. He wanted to savor this precious moment and tease him the most he could.

Right now, Sebastian was standing, slightly bent over so he could follow his order and stand at his master's level.

But even then, Ciel was just a little too short.

With his gloved fingers, he tilted the boy's chin up, and slowly went in for the kill.

Nervously, Ciel kept his eyes open until the very last moment.

But all that anxiety, all those butterflies suddenly went away when those sinfully soft lips met his unskilled ones.

When Sebastian captured his bottom lip with his own, his stomach fluttered and his heart sped up in his chest.

When his lips slid away, they made a loud smacking sound that made Ciel's head spin. He rather liked that sound.

And since he'd been monitoring the man's motions closely, he tried it on his own, capturing the man's lips.

Though when he did it, his actions were more uncoordinated of course.

It was an adorable attempt on his part though. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle darkly in the kiss.

The laugh, in turn, made the younger boy shudder deeply and try a little harder.

More smacking sounds were made and they spurred him on. He wanted more!

But Sebastian thought it was time to end their little session now. He pulled away slowly, laughing when he heard a whine from the boy.

"You did well, young master. Satisfied with your lesson, sir?"

In fact, Ciel was not satisfied. Even remotely. Something in him was stirring. He was craving more of this thing people called kissing already and they haven't been separated for more than a minute or two.

"No, I'm afraid I am still not skilled in the ways of kissing. Another lesson should be in order." He told him as his little cheeks became red and rossy.

"Same time tomorrow then." Sebastian said.

Just one kiss and the boy was already hooked on him.

Was he sure in for a ride when his puberty hits. Sebastian couldn't wait for the day.

He was sure to tease the hell out of him.

* * *

I will only write loli/shota between characters in this show **if you want me to.**

**25** reviews and a nice lengthy yaoi between ciel and Sebastian will be written and posted.

Then again ...ciel will never actually age so he'll be older but still look the same ...so I guess its technically not shota...and now that I've said this...I'm way more willing to write this pairing. Lol


End file.
